


Doritos ≠ Emergency

by RLCinderella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, that's writing for you, then it turned into sweet brotherly logicality, this was supposed to just be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLCinderella/pseuds/RLCinderella
Summary: Logan gave Virgil a stern look. "I gave you the key for emergencies."Virgil shrugged. "We were out of Doritos."





	Doritos ≠ Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a text post I saw on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it again, so I can't provide a link or credit whoever posted it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. You can also find this fic on tumblr, at this link: https://ijustreallylovesanderssides.tumblr.com/post/177078259711/doritos-emergency

Logan sighed wearily as he approached the door to his apartment. His students at the high school had been particularly rowdy today and he had stayed late grading tests. He looked forward to a quiet night at home with some Crofter’s jam and an Agatha Christie novel in the unicorn onesie his younger brother Patton had given him (although he would never _ever_ admit to Patton that he actually used it.)

He went to unlock his door, but found it already unlocked. Odd. He could’ve sworn that he had locked it behind him when he left that morning. Perhaps the stress of the incoming standardized tests was getting to him.

Logan entered his apartment, but stopped short in the entryway. The light in his living room was on and he could hear rustling sounds coming from within. There was someone in his apartment—several someones by the sound of it.

All right. There was no need to panic. Logan quietly set down his briefcase and tiptoed towards the living room with his phone in hand. He would assess the situation and call for help as necessary.

He peeked around the corner and had to hold back a scream of frustration. Lounging on his couch, with a bag of Doritos between them, were his friend Virgil and his roommate Remy. His younger brother Patton along with his roommate, Roman, sat on the floor working on their homework. 

Logan pulled back and put a hand to his forehead. Why him? He just wanted a quiet night after a stressful day. Was that too much to ask?

He took a deep breath. He was okay. He was fine. He would handle the situation calmly.

He stepped into the room. “Hello, people who do not live here.”

Virgil gave a little wave without looking up from his phone. “Hey.”

Roman’s “Hi” was nearly drowned out by Patton’s excited, “Logan!” as he threw himself at Logan, who caught Patton with a small “oof.” Logan accepted the hug, although he didn’t hug back. While Patton was the only one from whom Logan would accept physical affection, right now he needed to remain serious. Over Patton’s shoulder, Logan could see Remy’s obvious smirk as he said hello.

After shifting his weight to better support Patton, Logan gave Virgil a stern look. “I gave you the key for emergencies.”

Virgil shrugged. “We were out of Doritos.”

“That hardly counts as an emergency,” Logan said.

Remy looked over the top of his sunglasses at Logan. “Gurl, do not knock the need for Doritos. That is Dorito erasure and I won’t stand for it, no ma’am.”

Despite the many, many responses he could give to that statement, Logan decided to ignore Remy for now. He did not have the energy to deal with that bright ball of sass and pop culture.

Logan returned his attention to Virgil. “And Patton and Roman.”

Virgil gave Logan a meaningful look. “I’m tired of getting texts from Patton asking me how you’re doing because you’re not responding to his texts and calls.”

“I hardly think a few missed texts warrants such drastic measures.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “A few texts? Logan you haven’t responded to any of Patton’s messages in a month.”

Logan felt Patton’s grip tighten at Virgil’s words. Logan blinked at Virgil in shock. A month? Surely it hadn’t been that long. Maneuvering around Patton’s limbs he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his text history with Patton. Sure enough, the last time he had texted Patton occurred on September 20th, thirty-three days ago. 

Now he noticed Patton’s trembling frame and the fact that he had yet to release Logan from his tight hold. He felt a pang of guilt. He always intended to return Patton’s messages, but always became so absorbed in his work that he forgot. He had not realized just how much time had passed.

He wrapped his arms around his younger brother. “Patton, I am truly sorry. I did not realize how long it had been. I did not mean to ignore you like this. I became so absorbed in my work that I—” 

“It’s okay, Lo,” Patton said softly. “I’m just glad to see you’re doing okay.”

Despite Patton’s reassurance, Logan could feel him trembling slightly. He also had been clinging to Logan far longer and tighter than normal for a simple greeting hug. It had been such a foolish oversight on his part. Patton was an emotional extrovert and required quality time with those he loved. In addition, as the self-proclaimed Dad friend of their group, he worried over everyone’s well-being excessively.

He broke out of his thoughts when Virgil stood and stretched. “Well, this is sweet and all, but I’m afraid I don’t have much of a sweet tooth today.” He held up the bag of Doritos. “I’m taking these with me.”

“Gurl! I don’t think so! I worked hard to get those Duritos.”

Virgil snorted. “You walked the few feet from our apartment to Logan’s, then settled on the couch while I got them from the cupboard.”

“The mundane details of life mess up my vibes,” Remy said. “You do not appreciate how hard I work to be this fab.”

“Can’t say I do,” Virgil replied. “I’m leaving. If you want Doritos, get your hiney off the couch and get those legs working.”

With a large groan, Remy stood and walked over to Virgil, muttering about how he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment and that Starbucks wouldn’t treat him like this.

Virgil ignored Remy’s complaints and turned to Roman. “Oi, Princey. You’re coming too. I need your health with something.”

Roman held out a hand. “Um, excuse you, I am not some—”

He stopped when he caught Virgil’s meaningful glance at Logan and Patton. He heaved a dramatic sigh. “Oh, very well, I suppose it is the duty of a prince to help poor souls in need of assistance.”

This spurred a stream of offended objections from Remy, all of which Roman ignored as he gathered his belongings. 

Patton pulled away from Logan to speak to Virgil. “Do you need any extra help, kiddo?”

“Nah,” Virgil said. “We’re good.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Patton said. “Just give me a text when you’re ready to take us home.”

Logan cleared his throat. “Actually, Patton. I was thinking you could stay here tonight and I could drop you off at your apartment on my way to work tomorrow morning. After all, it’s been a while since we last watched Sherlock together, so…” 

Patton gave an excited gasp and clasped his hands together. “I’ll go get the costumes!”

He dashed off to Logan’s room where they stored their Sherlock and Watson costumes.

Virgil raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Costumes?”

Logan fiddled with his tie. “It is merely to get us into the proper mindset to appreciate the brilliant mind of Sherlock Holmes and to help us apply our own deductions as we view the episode.”

Virgil started to usher Remy and Roman out the door. “Uh huh, sure. Well, we’re heading out, so say goodbye to Pat for us.”

“Virgil,” Logan called after him.

Virgil turned. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Logan said, completely aware of the reason for the hasty departure.

Virgil gave him a thumbs up, then turned and pushed the other two out the door. Just as the door clicked shut, Patton rushed back into the room, two bundles of clothes tucked in his arms, one with neatly folded garments stacked neatly, while the other looked more like a tumbleweed of cloth.

Patton’s face fell. “Aw, did the others leave?”

“Yes,” Logan said. “It seems whatever Virgil needed from Roman was somewhat urgent. He told me to pass on their farewells to you.”

“He’s so sweet,” Patton cooed. “Oh, here!” He rushed forward and shoved the neat bundle into Logan’s arms. 

They put on their respective, hats, scarves, and jackets, then settled onto the couch with Logan’s laptop. Patton snuggled into Logan’s side and they started their favorite episode. Later, they would have a discussion about Logan’s negligence. He would apologize once more and they would come up with a plan to prevent it from happening again. For now, Logan allowed himself to sit back and enjoy the presence of his best friend in the whole universe.


End file.
